


Reunion

by UndeadRobby



Series: The Gaang Kidnaps Zuko [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e09 The Waterbending Scroll, Gen, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh Joins The Gaang, Not Canon Compliant, POV Zuko (Avatar), Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobby/pseuds/UndeadRobby
Summary: Aang starts his waterbending training, and Zuko finds his uncle.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Gaang Kidnaps Zuko [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820455
Comments: 75
Kudos: 2133





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> it was *almost* two updates in one day, wasn't it.  
> that's what happens when you work full time and finally get your day off I guess

Aang is flighty, and nervous, as they fly Appa along Sokka’s planned route.

As it turns out, he’s stressing over Avatar Roku’s message about how he has to master all the elements in less than a year – which is totally reasonable, in Zuko’s opinion. That’s a lot of pressure. He thinks he knows the feeling.

Agonizing over it won’t help, though, and he says as much – and Katara suggests they take a break from travelling, so she can show him what she knows about waterbending.

They touch down near some gorgeous waterfalls, and Zuko simply observes as Aang and Katara work on their bending, and Sokka cleans Appa’s toes. He’s glad he kept his mouth shut – that doesn’t look much fun.

He turns his focus to Aang and Katara. Watching them waterbend is enlightening, in a way. Their stances are loose, and flowing, and of course it makes sense – water is like that. It’s a little alien, he thinks, when compared to the firm and intense stances of firebending. It’s graceful, and he finds himself admiring their forms. Growing up, he’d been taught that the water tribes were full of savages. He wonders how any Fire Nation soldier who’s ever seen a waterbender fight can still believe that.

He can’t hear what they’re saying, but he does see that everything Katara does, Aang does bigger, and better – without any previous practice. It’s clearly wearing on the girl. She looks pretty downtrodden. She’s probably been practicing all her life, without anyone to teach her, and it must be pretty upsetting watching Aang nail it on the first try – but he’s the Avatar, somewhere in him is the waterbending knowledge of hundreds if not thousands of masters before him – of course he’ll pick it up easy. He resolves to try and remind her of this, if he gets the chance – if only to get that sad look off her face.

What he _does_ hear, though, is Sokka yelling that Aang has washed their supplies down the river.

Great.

****************************************

Zuko trails along behind the others in the market as they replace their lost supplies. It’s a diverse market, and he doesn’t look too out of place in his armor, but he still feels the looks some folks are giving him. He’s used to being stared at, though, and he stands tall, shoulders back – the picture of Fire Nation royalty, unmoved. He’s never really liked the way his scar twists the left side of his face into a permanent glare, but he has to admit, it’s intimidating enough that no one in the marketplace is going to bother their group. It’s helped in the past to interrogate folks on their knowledge of the Avatar – people who would never have spoken a word had he just been an angry, baby-faced teenager.

He winces internally at the thought of all the people he’d harassed, and frightened, using his disfigurement to his advantage. There’s something decidedly messed up about that, and he tries not to think too hard on it.

The others are down to their last two copper pieces, and Zuko, though he’s loath to admit it, doesn’t have any money with him. He hadn’t exactly expected to need it at the fire sage’s temple, and he’d left pretty much everything but the clothes on his back on his ship. He suspects even those won’t be particularly helpful after a while. The Northern Water Tribe probably won’t take too kindly to someone done up in Fire Nation reds. He wishes he’d brought _something,_ at least, if only to provide a little for the others. He can’t help feeling a bit like he’s leeching off of their kindness. He’s another mouth to feed, another body for Appa to carry – and they really have no reason to take care of him like they have been, since he hasn’t even committed to teaching the Avatar firebending yet.

It feels too much like taking advantage of them, when he already owes them so much.

Sokka must have noticed his internal spiral, because he sidles up right next to Zuko, elbowing him in the arm.

“Hey, jerkbender, you good? You’re falling behind.” And, yep. Zuko shakes himself out of his train of thought, and looks forward to where Aang and Katara are a good distance ahead.

“Oh, right. Sorry. I just, was thinking, is all.” Zuko rubs the back of his neck. He hadn’t realized he was so distracted.

“Well, stop thinking, then! C’mon, you gotta help us figure out what we’re gonna buy with the last of our money.” Sokka grabs Zuko’s arm, and quickens his pace, pulling him along until they catch up to the others before letting him go, and pestering him with questions about what he thinks of the weapons at the stall they’ve reached.

Zuko answers, and they fall into relatively easy conversation, comparing the merits of swords with that of boomerangs and blunt clubs. He thinks he can still feel the pressure of Sokka’s hand on his arm, warm, and reassuring him of his place in their group, as they banter.

****************************************

When they’re accosted by some shifty-looking merchants selling wares off of their ship, and Aang is enticed by their ‘exotic curios’, Zuko decides he’d rather peruse the rest of the market in search of some more neutral clothes. He promises to meet back up with them by sunset, at the waterfalls where they’d stationed their camp, and wanders back through the marketplace.

The merchants are surprisingly friendly. He expected a much chillier reception, given his look, but none of the sellers he’s come across so far have shied away from striking up conversation. Best not to tell them he’s broke, and has no intention of buying at the moment.

He’s admiring a gorgeous porcelain tea set with gold inlays, and desperately wishing he had enough coin to buy it for Uncle, when he hears a familiar voice behind him. He sets the teapot down, carefully, and whirls around, looking through the crowd. He almost thinks he’s imagined it – and then he spots someone through the crowd wearing red, and he all but sprints towards them, shoving unceremoniously past some other shoppers. 

“Uncle?” Zuko calls, and, yes – Uncle Iroh, who had been standing at a stall a bit further down the road, turns around. Zuko can see when Uncle spots him, because his eyes go wide.

“Zuko!” Uncle starts hurrying towards him, and Zuko rushes to meet him, crashing into his open arms. He feels tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, and wills his voice to be steady. “Uncle, I’m so glad you’re here!”

“I am awfully glad to see you, too, my Nephew. Are you alright? What on Earth happened?” Uncle squeezes him tight, then pulls away from the hug, holding Zuko at arm’s length, and looking him over.

“I’m fine, Uncle. But… some things have changed. We need to talk.”

Zuko explains everything on the walk from the market to where Uncle has docked the ship. Zhao throwing him in prison with the waterbender and her brother, escaping with them and the Avatar, everything they’d said about his father. How he’d been afraid that he’d be put to death on return to the palace. That the Avatar and his friends have insisted on Zuko travelling with them, and he’s agreed. That he feels he owes the group a life debt. That the Avatar wants Zuko to teach him firebending, and he’s not sure if he can do it.

Uncle listens patiently, and doesn’t interrupt, even when Zuko stutters, or hesitates, or pauses to consider his words.

When he’s finished with his explanation, Uncle regards him quietly. He looks pensive.

Zuko feels like he’s about to scream in frustration. _Say something. Anything. Please._ He can’t take the silence. He knows Uncle loves him, but he doesn’t know how he’ll react to this – he’s essentially a traitor, now, in the _real_ way, not just because he crossed the border into Fire Nation territory after banishment. This is actively working against the war. Against his father.

Just when Zuko can take it no longer, and is about to break the silence himself, Uncle’s face splits into a grin.

“I am so, _so_ proud of you, Nephew, for making such a difficult decision. Working alongside the Avatar is a very noble pursuit, indeed.” He rests a hand on Zuko’s shoulder, and Zuko feels something in himself uncoil. His shoulders slump, and he leans against Uncle, feeling his muscles go slack, and threaten to topple him over.

“I thought I might never see you again, Uncle. And I was scared of how you might react to this, uh… change of plans.”

“That is not something you should ever worry about, my Nephew.” He slips his arms around Zuko, and suddenly Zuko feels like he might start crying again. He takes a breath before speaking again.

“What do we do now?”

“What do _you_ think we should do, Zuko?”

Zuko looks at his ship, and his crew, who have served as his home and his family for three long years since his banishment.

And then he looks at his Uncle, who’s been there for him no matter what happened, for even longer.

He closes his eyes, and pictures Aang, and the Water Tribe siblings, who he’s been chasing for months and been befriending for days, at best.

“We should send the crew home,” he says at last. “Gather up whatever supplies we can reasonably carry, and enough money to last a while. I must continue my travels with the Avatar and his crew, and I’d like for you to join us, as well.” He looks at Uncle, pleadingly. He can’t bear thinking what he’d do if Uncle refuses.

Luckily, and perhaps not surprisingly, Uncle’s grin only grows bigger.

“Then let’s get packing, shall we?”

Zuko smiles back, and steps onto the ship with his Uncle to gather their things.

****************************************

They end up taking less than he’d expected. They each pack a bag, with a change of clothes, a bedroll, and some miscellaneous supplies. They bring some food, but leave most of the provisions for the crew. Zuko changes out of his armor, and leaves it behind. He brings his Dao, and the knife Uncle had gifted him. Uncle brings his Pai Sho set, a simple metal teapot, some cups, and a variety of teas. Zuko had tried to encourage Uncle to bring the nicer, porcelain tea set he knows is Uncle’s favorite, but he insisted on the metal set, saying he wouldn’t want to worry about anything getting broken in their travels.

Zuko and Iroh both leave the ship with full wallets, and supply packs that are comfortable to carry.

They don’t tell the crew exactly why they’re leaving – they say that Zuko has given up on chasing the Avatar, and the crew has been discharged from service under the Prince and the General. They’re free to return home. Lieutenant Jee argues a bit with Uncle, but it seems like it’s mostly because he doesn’t want to say goodbye. Uncle assures him that he’ll see him again back home someday, and Jee seems satisfied, if a little misty-eyed.

Zuko leads Uncle back to the waterfalls where they had made their camp, and sees the others are already back. He waves sheepishly, and while Katara and Sokka look a little wary, Aang jumps right to his feet and runs over to greet them.

“Hey Zuko! And you must be Zuko’s Uncle! It’s nice to meet you! I’m Aang.”

“Hello, Aang,” Uncle says, smiling. “It is an honor to meet the Avatar properly.”

Aang just grins. “It’s an honor to meet you, too, Mr. Dragon of the West.”

“Please, just Iroh is fine. Or if you wish, you can call me Uncle, just as Zuko does.”

Aang’s smile gets even bigger – as if that were possible – and he says, “Okay, Mr. Uncle!” Uncle laughs heartily, patting the boy on the shoulder, before introducing himself to Sokka and Katara each.

Zuko watches as they both relax, immediately, and he flushes a little. Of _course_ Uncle would take to this group like a fish to water. He feels even more awkward, thinking of how hard it is for him to talk to them.

“S-so, um, how did your shopping trip go after we split up?”

Sokka shrugs, “Katara stole a waterbending scroll from some pirates, and they chased us around the market and almost killed us.” Katara smacks him upside the head.

Zuko blinks. “Oh. Well, um, at least we were able to replace all the supplies we lost? Uncle and I brought some things, too, and, uh… we sent the crew, from my ship, back to the Fire Nation. They won’t follow us, or anything.”

“It’s so cool that you guys are both joining us! We’re like a whole little family now!” Aang shouts. “Guys!” He turns to Sokka and Katara. “Now we have _two_ master firebenders on our side! Isn’t that awesome?”

Sokka smiles. “Yeah! I bet those pirates wouldn’t have stood a chance if we’d had these two with us then! We’ll be practically invincible!”

Katara rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling, too.

Zuko can’t remember a time that he ever felt this accepted – even if being referred to as a master makes something twist in his stomach. Uncle is a master. Father is a master. _Azula_ is a master. He’s behind in every way that matters, and he’d say as much, but now doesn’t seem like the right time to make that correction. Talking about his family around these people never quite gets the response he expects, and everyone looks so happy.

Zuko watches as Aang animatedly talks at Uncle, and asks him about firebending techniques, and whether he can really breathe fire.

He helps Katara and Sokka set up camp, and he helps Uncle cook dinner.

As they sit around the campfire, and his Uncle shares some of his stories, Zuko looks around at his new travelling companions, and thinks he’s maybe never felt this safe, either.

**Author's Note:**

> me, glossing over the whole pirate thing: they wouldn't have found the gaang again after they escape them in the market 'cause it's zuko who leads them there! the pirates. they know nothing  
> thanks for reading!  
> [sidenote: i'm suuper bad at thinking of tags so if you have any suggestions, please let me know!]


End file.
